Harry Potter and the Twin Wands
by texomaanimefan
Summary: Many years has passed since harry's adventures. Now, the wizarding world has a new adventurer, one who wields two wands...
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

It was a hot day. Chris didn't like being outside when it was hot. Usually he stayed inside, but the headmistress had been short with him lately. Well, she had always been a little harsh, complaining about all of the damages he caused, but recently, nothing he could do was right. He tried to help her clean, but all the soap would he told her, the headmistress told him he was a liar and that if he didn't want to clean inside, he could sweep the courtyards up. But then the broom would catch on fire.

"Hey,you. freak."

He closed his eyes. _Not today, please._ He didn't want to deal with the bullies of his orphanage.

"Hey, freak. I'm talking to you."

Chris knew better than to stay standing still, to pretend not to hear. That would earn him a bigger beating than if he played along. He slowly turned around, dreading the gang of jerks whose daily chores included tormenting him as much as possible.

"So, freak. What happened, huh?" The leader sneered. His groupies sniggered.

This was the gist of it. When the headmistress received Chris, it was noted that his eyes were 2 different colors. The doctor told her it would clear up before the age of 3 and not to worry. But it didn't. And the bullies saw it as him being different. They tormented him relentlessly about it, and that just got worse as weird things started happening. One time, he was so angry at the bullies that all of them were colored purple. Or the time he was so afraid about starting school, all his clothes shrunk and he had nothing to wear. It was weird things like that which kept him the constant victim.

Once again, the broom caught on fire. Chris decided that, for sake of safety and to avoid trouble, he get another broom. He looked in the broom closet. None. Well, some of the other kids left the brooms in the kitchen. None there either. Maybe one of the bathrooms? Nope. Chris frowned. Where had the brooms gone? If he didn't sweep up, the headmistress would punish him. He heard giggling. He whirled around. Some of the girls were laughing behind their hands. Chris suddenly knew what was going on. Sure, not all the kids tormented him, but no one liked him. This was one of their pranks. They just loved to hide things from him. Well, the headmistress kept one broom in her office. If he just explained what happened, maybe she would lend it to him. At least, it was better than spending the afternoon searching the recesses of the orphanage for the others. Determined, Chris headed toward the office.

The headmistress had one policy when it came to her office: if the door was closed, don't come in. Fortunately the door was open. Chris began to open it when he heard voices. He hesitated. The door was open, which meant that anyone could enter. But if the headmistress was in a conversation, she would kill him for interrupting. Unsure what to do, he stood still by the door.

"has the mailman been here yet?" the headmistress asked.

"Not yet. But several of the kids are watching, you know, waiting to see if any letters from pen pals have shown up." It was one of the helpers. Chris couldn't tell which one.

"Good. Damn them! Used to be easy. Just don't answer the door. But now, they send letters. And if you don't answer, they just send more next time! Can you guess how many they sent last week?"

"No. How many?"

"20."

"Really? And all of them were addressed to Chris what do they want with him?"

"I know what they want, but if I have my say, he's not going. He's going to grow up like any normal boy, right here in the orphanage, not with them!"

Chris was stunned. Someone was sending him letters? Why hadn't the headmistress told him? Why did she want to hide it from him? Who was writing him, and why did the headmistress not want him to contact them? Chris just stood there. There was footsteps behind him.

"Headmistress! The cook wants to know what to make for dinner!"

The door flew open. Chris looked up into the face of the surprised headmistress. She looked down on his face, and open her mouth to speak. Chris fled. He couldn't believe it. Yes, the headmistress hadn't been overly kind, but keeping some correspondence from him? He ran into the back courtyard. Chris was shocked at what he found there. There were owls everywhere and letters all around on the ground. He picked one up eagerly. It was addressed to him! Quickly, he pushed it into his pocket, and glancing around, he headed off toward his room. Once the door was shut, he pulled out the letter. He glanced over it. He thought about opening it, then decided it would be better to wait until nightfall. He knelt near his bed, where there was a loose floorboard. He opened it up, hid the letter, and closed it so no one would notice. Just as he stood up, the door crashed open and the headmistress stood in its frame. Her face was a whitish porridge color, her hair standing on end, like some demented halo, and her breath came in short, heavy gasps.

"Where is it?" The headmistress demanded.

"Where is what, ma'am?" Chris asked innocently, hoping that if he pretended he didn't know long enough, she would leave and he could read his letter.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me. I saw you grab one of them. One of the letters. I know you have it. So, where is it?"

Chris said nothing. He just stared at the headmistress as she waited for an answer.

"Give me the letter! You're not going to that cursed school! So give me the bloody letter!" The headmistress shrieked.

"Oh, so that's why he wasn't gettings his letters. And to think, I thought it was the mailman." A cool, female voice remarked. The headmistress turned around, frightened.

A woman walked into the room. She was as different in appearance as in personality. She had straight, though somewhat bushy, hair. She wore a black over coat over a sweater and jeans.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Hermione Weasley. I teach muggle studies at Hogwarts. You must be Chris?"

The headmistress flinched at the word "Hogwarts". "I demand that you leave at once, madam. You are trespassing."

Hermione seemed very surprised. "Trespassing? I would hardly call a 11 year old notice trespassing. After all, we did tell you we would be coming back when we placed Chris in your care."

"You put me here?" Chris blurted out.

"Well, yes. A Muggle orphanages was the only choice at the time."

"Muggle?" Chris was very confused.

Hermione smiled. "Why don't you get your letter and read it?" When Chris hesitated, she replied, "don't worry. I promise _she—_" She jerked her head in the direction of the headmistress, "that she won't take it away."

Chris stood for a moment before getting back out his letter. He opened it and read,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Harry Potter

(_defeater of he-who-must-not-be-named; Order of merlin, first class_)

_Dear Mr. Fouracres,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

Hermione Weasley

_Deputy Headmistress_

Chris couldn't believe it. He looked up at Hermione.

"Mrs. Weasely, this can't be true. There's no way I'm a wizard, or have been accepted at a school for one."

Hermione smerked. "Nonsense. You are one. We've had your name down in the books since your birth. Please trust me. Now, come along."

Chris stops and thinks for a moment. Now that he thought about it, all the weird stuff that happened around him couldn't be explained by anything but magic. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go with the Mrs. Weasley. After all, he could easily slip away from her if she turned out to be crazy. And he knew his way back to the orphanage. Chris stepped to Hermione.

But the headmistress, who had been unusually quiet, wasn't ready for her charge to leave. She put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Suddenly, Hermione turned around and pointed a slender stick at her. The headmistress froze.

"Lady, you must be thickheaded! Any young witch or wizard is a danger if left without a proper education, and with Chris's potential youd be crazy not to let him go! To leave him uneducation whould bring chaos. Since you are unfit to educate this fine young man, _I'll_ be taking him with me." With that, Hermione left the headmistress standing in Chris's old bedroom, Chris following behind.

In the front courtyard, a red-headed, tall, lanky man stood, waiting. When he saw Hermione and Chris, he relaxed visibly.

"So, everything went alright? Good." The man thrust out his hand to Chris. "My name is Ronald Weasley, and I've also been asked to escort you."

Chris shook the hand. "Weasley? Does that mean…"

The man winked. "Yup, I'm married to this lovely woman. But more about that later. We need to get you to the Leaky Cauldron. We've got a busy schedule tomorrow."

Hermione and Ron left the courtyard and began to walk down the street. Chris followed, looking back only once at his old life, ready to begin a new one.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Chris opened his eyes to bright sunshine pouring from a window. He sat up, frowning as he tried to remember where he was. A hotel? Leaky faucet? He shook his head. No. That wasn't right. It was…Leaky Cauldron! As he dressed for the day, he still pondered over last night. Each minute, he expected to awake from the perfect dream; he spent most of the night laying in bed, questions twirling in his mind. Had the couple known his parents? What was Hogwarts like? Was the couple even telling the truth, or did he just trust himself to a couple of loonies?

The door to Chris's hotel room burst open. The tall, red-headed, lanky man marched in, grinning. Behind him followed his wife.

"There you are, sleepy-head! We were just about to call the healers, see if you were still alive!"

"Ron! You could've at least knocked." The man's wife reproached, sending him an ugly glare. "It's one thing to do it to Hugo, but practice some manners here!"

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

The woman smiled. "Oh, well, in yesterday's excitement, we forgot to send an owl. Pig isn't quite up to it, so we need to go into Diagon Alley and use the owl service."

"Pig?"

"That's Ron's owl. Apparently, Pig was out all last night, sending letters." The woman's voice went higher as she raised her eyebrow at Ron. Ron scowled.

"I told you honey, it was for the shop. I was sending out flyers. To attract more customers."

"All right, fine, but please talk to Fred about having a business owl. Using your personal owls isn't going to work forever."

"I'll do that while you and Chris go shopping."

Chris was confused. Hermione (that was her name; he remembered now) must have seen it on his face, because she smiled in a reassuring way.

"You're going to need some supplies for school. Do you still have your envelope? There's a paper with a list of the electives and the standard supplies."

The envelope was lying on the nightstand. Chris pulled out the letter, set it aside, then pulled out the list.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

enOF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
>One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)<br>Please Note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

REQUIRED COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<br>_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk  
><em>A History of Magic <em>by Bathilda Bagshot  
><em>Magical Theory <em>by Adalbert Waffling  
><em>A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration <em>by Emeric Switch  
><em>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi <em>by Phyllida Spore  
><em>Magical Drafts and Potions <em>by Arsenius Jigger  
><em>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them <em>by Newt Scamander  
><em>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection <em>by Quentin Trimble

ELECTIVES  
><em>Muggle Studies <em>(Hermione Weasley)  
><em>Care of Magical Creatures <em>(Rubeus Hagrid)  
><em>Muggle Dueling <em>(Daniel Langford and Elijah Jones)

PLEASE NOTE THAT ALL BOOKSTORES HAVE KNOWLEDGE OF WHICH BOOKS ARE  
>NEEDED FOR THE ELECTIVES. FIRST-YEARS ARE ALLOWED TO PICK <strong>ONE<strong> ELECTIVE.

SUPPLIES FOR THE MUGGLE DUELING ARE AS FOLLOWS:  
>Sparring Pads<br>Ankle Braces  
>Basketball Shorts<br>1 set of 12 cotton T-shirts  
>Protective cup (boys only)<br>Mouth Guard

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
>1 wand<br>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
>1 set glass or crystal phials<br>1 telescope  
>1 set brass scales<br>Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Chris looked up from the list.

"Will we be able to get all of this?"

Ron chuckled. "That's why they built Diagon Alley. We'll get it there, once you've eaten."

"What are the electives about?"

This time, Hermione answered. "It's a new idea. Instead of letting you pick your extra classes in 3rd year and being stuck with them, you can try out classes, get a feel of what you want to do after school, but since it will be your first year, you can only pick one."

"What are muggles?"

"People who can't do magic."

Chris looked back down at the list. Muggle Studies. No, he had lived with muggles his whole life, so there was no point in learning about them. Care of Magical Creatures. A vivid picture of the teacher telling him to take care of a 20-foot dragon made him shudder. No, not Care of Magical Creatures. That left…

"I'll do Muggle Dueling."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance. "Are you sure you want that one?" Hermione asked nervously.

Chris gave her a curious glance. "Why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"Well, no, not exactly. It's just a new class, and well, not a lot is known about it."

Chris shrugged. "It's the one I want to do."

Hermione sighed. "Alright. Although, I have no idea what Harry was thinking when he agreed to letting them teach such a class." She added under her breath.

"Well, we can't get the muggle dueling stuff in Diagon Alley. We're going to have to go into London for that." Ron said.

"I know." Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, we've got a lot to do, so let's get started. I think we should go into Diagon Alley first, since that's where the majority of the supplies is going to be. Are you hungry, Chris?'

Chris shook his head. He was too nervous and too excited to eat. He followed Hermione and Ron down the stairs, said hello to the old innkeeper, and walked out into the back courtyard.

It was a small place, with a high brick wall and a trashcan taking up a corner. Chris watched awkardly as Hermione and Ron studied the brick wall.

"What was it again Honey?" Ron asked.

"3 up, 2 across, and tap the wall 3 times with your wand." Hermione answered absentmindedly. Chris had a feeling she did that quite a lot. He jumped slightly as the wall began to expand after Ron's tapping. Brick by brick, it widened until a doorway formed. Hermione and Ron steppe through it, but Chris held back. Hermione stopped and turned around.

"C'mon." She called out. Chris mustered up his courage and tramped through.

His mouth dropped open. Everywhere, everything was amazing. The stores, the items outside the stores, the shoppers. He turned his head this way and that as he watched witches in bright, colorful robes chatter about which bubble charm worked the best, kids whining for chocolate frogs, and other students with their parents on the hunt for supplies.

As excited as Chris was, he suddenly felt dread. He didn't have money; even if he did have some pounds, he couldn't be sure they would take it. Ron and Hermione were walking ahead of him. He cleared his throat nervously. Hermione stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Chris?"

"Um, I really want to go to Hogwarts, but I don't have any money to buy the school supplies. I know I should have told you before, but I kinda forgot. I'm sorry."

Hermione giggled. "It's ok. Money won't be a problem." Hermione took from her pocket a small key. "This is your money." She handed it to Chris.

Chris took it, hesitant and confused. "What's this key for?"

Hermione just smiled as they walked up to a large, white, marble building. Across the top in gilded, gold letters read Gringotts. A small creature with pointed ears and long fingers smiled at them, revealing pointed teeth. On the front door read:

**Enter, stranger, take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**`So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

"Hello, sirs and madam." The creature bowed and opened the door. Chris followed Hermione and Ron through the first set of doors. Past the second set was more of the same creatures.

"What are these?" Chris asked, curious.

"Goblins."

Chris just gaped. He hadn't known that goblins existed. Now that he thought about it, if they had a class on how to care for magical creatures, then there would probably be magical creatures that didn't need caring for.

Chris tried not to stare too much at the goblins, but it was hard. Chris had never seen so much gold in his life. It was precious metal in the muggle world, but here it seemed to be very common. He turned his head forward in time to see Hermione and Ron stopped in front of a very old-looking goblin. He was weighing some gold coins and writing down on some parchment.. Hermione cleared her throat.

The goblin looked up. "Yes?"

"We need to make a withdrawal from Chris Fouracres' vault."

"Does mr. Fouracres have his key?"

Ron nudged Chris. Chris, flustered, fumbled his key out and handed it to the goblin. The goblin examined it and handed it back. The old goblin called forth a second goblin, who led Ron, Hermione, and Chris through a stone door into a cool hallway. The goblin showed the three into a cart, which immediately sped down the tracks. Right, left, right again. Chris couldn't keep track at the cart's trail. Down they sped, passing ravines from which smoke curled up.

"What's causing the smoke?" Chris asked as they passed another ravine.

"Hm?" Hermione followed Chris's gaze. "Oh, probably dragons. They're used to guard some of the vaults of ancient families."

The cart finally came to a stop. Chris leaned against a pillar, his legs weak. The goblin held out his hand.

"Your key, sir."

Chris handed it to him. The goblin opened the vault and Chis's mouth just about fell to his knees. Lying on the floor was the biggest pile of gold, silver, and bronze he had ever seen. Chris turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Is this…mine?"

"Yea. The goblins have compounded interest, and yours been resting for a while."

Chris couldn't believe it. At the orphanage, he never had money. They were always cutting the budget close. Now, he was richer than ever.

The goblin handed him a leather pouch.

Hermione kneeled next to Chris, and began explaining the different coins."Let's see, the gold ones are galleons, and then the silver are called sickles. There's 17 sickles to a galleon, and the brown ones are knuts. There's 29 of them to a sickle. That should get you through most of the transactions."

Chris filled the pouch. They then left the vault, and then went out of Gringotts. The door-goblin bowed as they left.

"Well, let's get your owl sent." Hermione said briskly, setting off.

Once the owl and his letter was sent, they began to shop around. Chris had never seen so many magical items before. Hermione stopped him from buying robes that made the wearer indefinitely beautiful ("you need plain black robes"), or a golden cauldron ("It needs to be pewter") but she did let him have a collapsible telescope. The apothecary, which sold potion ingredients, was by far the most interesting shop Chris had been in yet. Though it smelled like rotten eggs that had been left in a frying pan too long, Chris found the supplies fascinating. While Hermione and Ron got his basic potion supplies, Chris looked at the unicorn hair, the beetle eyes, and various dried herbs hanging from the ceiling.

"Thank you." Hermione said as Chris paid for his supplies. They walked out of the shop and Chris walked straight into what he thought was a wall.

"Hey, Hagrid." Ron called out.

Chris looked up into the face of the biggest man he had ever seen. The man stood at 11-12 feet, with wild black hair and black eyes that were gentle. Behind him stood a tall youth that had enough physical characteristics to be the giant's son.

"Hello, Ron, doin' in Diagon Alley?" Hagrid asked.

"Helping this lad with his shopping. This is Chris. Chris, this is Rubeus Hagrid. He teaches care of magical creatures and takes care of the grounds." Hermione introduced the pair.

Hagrid smiled. "Chris, eh? Goin' ter Hogwarts?"

Chris just nodded. "Yea, we're getting my supplies."

Hagrid chuckled. "That's great. No better place than Hogwarts. Has the best headmaster. 'Course, can't go wrong wit' Beauxbatons."

"You only like Beauxbatons because mum is the headmistress there." The tall boy piped in.

"So, are you getting ready for your first year, Andre?" Hermione asked.

The boy grinned. "Yup. I can't wait. What elective are you taking?" He directed at Chris.

Chris gulped. "Oh,um, I'm taking muggle dueling."

"Hmm. Interesting. Maybe I should take that."

Hagrid seemed heartbroken. "You don' wanna take a class with yer old man?"

Andre sighed. "I told you, dad, if I do and people find out we're related, then there's going to be a lot of bad blood."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt yeh to try." Hagrid grumbled.

"Yes, it could. Every summer, he keeps trying to buy a dragon egg." Andre whispered to Chris.

Chris went pale. A dragon egg? What would Hagrid do if it hatched?

"So, where are yeh headed next?" Hagrid asked genially.

Hermione consulted the list of supplies. "All we have left is Chris's wand and the muggle dueling supplies."

"Andre needs his wand too. Why don't we all go together?"

"That's a great idea, Hagrid." Hermione beamed.

The five of them set off. Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid chatted away. Chris walked with Andre in silence.

"So, what's your favorite Quidditch team?" Andre asked abruptly.

"Er, what?" Chris had no idea what Quidditch was.

"You know, Quidditch. Personally, I like the holyhead harpies, but Uncle Ron there is torn between them and the Chudley Cannons."

"What's Quidditch?"

Andre stared. "You don't know about Quidditch?"

Chris shook his head. Andre went off, explaining the positions, the teams, and the rules. Chris was delighted to just listen.

The wand shop didn't stand out like the shops around it. It was somewhat drab-looking, and it's sign said "Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The door had a small bell that jingled when the door was open. There was only one chair and dust swirled everywhere. Shelves upon shelves of small rectangular boxes took up most of the room. Chris found it very creepy, like some old library.

"You would think that Ollivander would put in some more chairs." Hermione remarked.

"Place stills looks the same, don't it?" Ron asked no one particular.

"Thank you. I like consistency." An old man spoke softly. He had popped out of nowhere. Wispy white hair covered his head. Pale eyes peered through the gloomy dust.

"uh, Hello." Chris said akwardly.

"Hello. It's nice to see you." Ollivander bowed to them. "And Hermione Granger. Dragon Heartstring with vinewood, 10 ¾ inches."

"Um, yes." Hermione seemed flustered.

"Ronald Weasley. Unicorn hair with willow, 14 inches."

"That's right." Ron seemed a bit wary.

Ollivander nodded. "Well, what can I do for you today?"

"These two need wands." Hermiones said nervously, motioning for Andre and Chris to step forward.

"Then who's first?"

Chris stepped forward nervously. Ollivander pulled out a tape measure. He motioned for Chris to put out his arm. Chris stuck out his right arm, and the tape measure began to measure it. It measured from his fingertips to his elbow and from his elbow to his shoulder.

"Wands are very tricky to figure out. Wands choose the wizard, you see, so we will need to try out a few until we find the right one." Ollivander explained as the tape measure measured between Chris's eyebrows. "That'll do." Ollivander added, and the tape measure stopped.

He pulled out a box and brought to the counter, opening it up to reveal a wand. "There you go. Holly and unicorn hair. 11 inches. Now give it a wave, and try it out."

Chris took the wand in his wand, and, feeling very out of place, waved it around. Suddenly, Ollivander took it from his grasp.

"No, no, no. That's not it." He pulled out another box. "Try this one. Aspen and dragon heartstring. 9 inches."

Chris tried again, but it too was taken away. A pile of wand boxes began forming, but instead of seeming frustrated, Ollivander seemed delighted.

"Good, good. A tricky customer, eh? We'll have you suited right enough."

Chris's arm was growing tired. He switched to his left hand and began waving the upteenth wand when Ollivander grabbed his arm.

"Which arm is your wand arm?" He asked.

"Um…"

"Which hand do you write with?"

"Actually, I'm ambidextrous." Chris mumbled. He had never liked the fact.

Ollivander seemed interested. "Really? I wonder…please wait here."

He left them standing. They heard a door open and close, and moments later, he reappeared with a brown package and a wand box similar to the others, if only a bit wider.

. He opened the wand box to reveal a wand. "Try this."

Chris took the wand. He felt a slight warmth in his right hand, waved the wand around, and saw blue sparks trickle from his wands.

"Interesting." Ollivander mused. "I've never seen that glow in a person's eyes from their wand before."

"Well, thank you, Ollivander. How much for the wand?" Hermione asked, relieved.

Ollivander shook his head. "He's not ready yet."

Hermione looked confused. Ollivander pulled from the box a second wand and offered it to Chris, who took it in his left hand. He felt a surge of warmth coming from both wands, bigger than before, and he waved his wands together. A large shower of golden sparks leaped from his wands.

Chris turned from Ollivander to see the open-mouthed stares of everybody. Ron whispered to Hermione, "'s finally lost it."

"Um, Mr. Ollivander? Are you serious? Two wands?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Ollivander nodded. "I was sent these exactly 11 years ago. No name, no address." Ollivander looked at Chris. "The wand in your right hand is blue spruce with dragon heartstring that was combined with a chimera scale fragment, 10.5 inches. Quite rigid. The wand in your left hand is fairy wing core with rosewood, 9.5 inches. Very flexible. Along with the wands came this package." He handed the package to Chris.

Chris opened it, revealing a leather holster made for two wands.

"Mr. Ollivander, are you sure? I mean," Hermione hesitated. "Well, it's just that no one can have two wands, can they? Each wizard has a specific wand for them. No other wand will work as well as the chosen wand."

"My dear, there are many things we still don't understand about magic. Least of all is the magic in wands. We can make them, but we do not comprehend their full abilities. It is quite possible that a wizard can have two wands."  
>"What about the price? I know a little about wandmaking, and I know that fairy wings and chimera scale fragments aren't exactly common items found in your local shop."<p>

Ollivander tilted his head. "That is true. But, under the circumstances, I will charge Mr. Fouracres here the price of just the right one. 68 galleons."

"But we don't have anywhere near that price!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Actually," Chris interjected, "I snuck some extra out of the vault." Quietly, he pulled out the extra from his pocket.

Hermione, to his surprise, didn't scold him. She took the money from his hands and counted out the amount. Ollivander took it from her in a pleased sort of way before turning his attention to Andre.

"You must be next. A first year too, I take it?" Ollivander smiled.

"You seem a bit chipper, Messer Ollivander." Hagrid commented.

"I'm quite partial to the beginning of the school year. Hagrid, are you this young man's father?"

"er, yea. Andre's m'boy."

"I think I have just the wand for you." Ollivander sailed to the back. He was back quickly, a abnormally long box in his hands.

"Here you go. Fwooper feather with applewood, 16 inches, flexible. Try it out."

Ollivander was right. The wand fit Andre perfectly.

"That wand is perfect for care of magical creatures."

"Care of Magical Creatures, eh?" Hagrid smiled.

"Shut it, dad." Andre growled.

After paying for Andre's wand, the group headed into London. They headed into a sports shop.

"Ok. Here's what you'll need." Hermione handed Chris a piece of parchment with the following list:

All students taking the Muggle Dueling class require:

_Practice Bowstaff_

_Wooden training katana_

_1 set sparring gear_

_5 set shorts and t shirts_

_Weapon of choice (nunchucks, sai, tonfas, 3 section staff, manrikigusari/fighting chain)_

Chris started searching around. As he found each item, he put it in the cart. At last, he was down to the weapon of choice. He read the weapon choices. He didn't which one to choose. Chris didn't know anything about martial arts weapons. "Hey, finding everything?" Ron asked.

"Yea. All I have left is the weapon of my choice. I just don't know which one I want."

Ron rubbed his chin. He casually browsed, along with Chris. Chris spotted the nunchucks, and went over to look at were kinda cool looking, so he swung it around a little. He started to think that this might be the weapon for him when he hit himself in the head. He carefully put them back up.

"What about these?" Ron held up a pair of weird wooden looking tools. The tag said tonfas. Chris took them, and looked over the weapons. He held the grips and swung his arms. The tonfas felt good, strong in his hands. These were for him. He placed them in the cart and paid for his supplies.

"Well, that's it for supplies. Hagrid, Andre, we'll see you on the platform?" Hermione asked.

"O' course." Hagrid said.

As He and Ron and Hermione said goodbye, Andre stepped toward Chris. "Hey, man, I'll see you on the first day, K?"

"Ok." Chris smiled.

Then he, Ron, and Hermione went back to the Leaky Cauldron.


End file.
